Blackest Star
by Sonic Screwdriver and a Tardis
Summary: Join Eliza (better known as Bella) as she goes into 5th year with Harry and Co trying to get away from Edweirdo and more towards getting closer to a certain someone. This year is going to be tough! With a oversized toad running the castle and OWLS, Who knows what'll happen!
1. Breakup and Homesickness

Alright everyone, I have decided to revamp (haha, I didn't even mean for that to happen) this story completely. The new chapters will hopefully be up soon. Preview for the new updated chapter.

(Harry Potter)(Harry Potter)(Harry Potter)

"**You're so fragile. I can't afford to lose you. You have no way of protecting yourself. You're so, so breakable."**

That was the day I started to truly hate Edward Cullen's existence.

You see I'm not really Isabella Marie Swan. That little guise was my way of gaining access into the Cullen household.

My real name is Eliza Black, and I am another magical creature, just like the Cullens. Not a vampire. Gosh no. I'm a witch.

I've been hiding away here in this little town called Forks during my 4th year. Sadly, I haven't been able to attend Hogwarts, my wizarding school, meet with my friends, or see my dad, the infamous Sirius Black for the past school year and summer.

Apparently, Edward wanted me to go with him to his house. And, despite my hatred, I had to gaze into his eyes, and agree.

In the car, Edward began to ramble on about some nonsense, and my mind began to wander. I longingly thought back to Hogwarts, and how my fellow Gryffindors were doing. I missed my friends so much, and I suppose it was beginning to show on my face.

(Harry Potter)(Harry Potter)(Harry Potter)

"Bella..? Bella?"

Aunt Bellatrix?

Where? When? How?

I jolted up.

Wait, no need to cause a heart attack.

I looked into his eyes and said, "Sorry Edward I zoned out." Then I noticed our surroundings.

"Edward? This isn't your house."

"Bella we're going to take a walk in the woods."

I stumbled out of the car. In fact, that was one of the things that wasn't a lie. Truthfully, I was extremely clumsy and almost killed myself daily walking up the stairs in school. Edward walked with me, grasping me under the arm as we walked further into the woods. Suddenly, he spun me around and lightly pushed me up against a tree trunk.

"Bella, we're leaving"

Time for the final process of this damned mission.

"What, why?"

"Because Carlisle has been offered an astounding job offer. Goodbye Bella. It's better this way."

With a light kiss to my forehead, he sped off into the forest.

I almost screamed. With joy, of course. He was finally gone! Out of my life! For good! No more dealing with his abusive personality, or with the creepiness of his overnight "visits". More like stalking, really.

I hiked back into town, nearly dying around 20 times due to all of the tree branches just laying willy nilly, determined that I trip over them.

"_oblivious maxima"_

I shouted. Blue streaks of light flew out of my wand as all the people in town were getting the memories of little old _moi_ sucked out of their brains. I did feel a twinge of guilt when I thought of those I was leaving behind. Poor Charlie had no idea that his actual daughter was still in Phoenix, and Jacob Black hadn't had an inkling of the massive puberty changes he was about to undergo.

I tapped my wand to my head, and quickly felt normal again as the disillusionment spell wore off.

I quickly grabbed my portkey to the Burrow, feeling the familiar queasy sensation before I slammed into the ground. Being all graceful and such. Of course.


	2. Chapter 2

So, as you've heard I am redoing this story, but please review with positive things of what you liked about the old story and what you want to see in the new one!


	3. Puking Pastils and Pranking

**AN: So… It's back. If yall could leave a review it would kinda make my life. So um yeah, any plot developments you want to see happen or pairings, go for it!**

* * *

"Eliza!" someone shouted. I blearily shook my head to clear it, and was shakily helped to my feet by the Weasley Twins.

"Watch out everyone, Liza's back in town!"

I shoved George playfully and gave a quick hug to Fred before being surrounded by the Weasley's and Hermione. I quickly gave hugs all around, and escaped with Hermione and Ginny to have the girl time that I had been missing for the past year and a half. We were gossiping in our shared room, while the boys were across the hall. So, we had to make sure that we weren't too loud, otherwise secrets would spill and there would be trouble.

"So," Hermione started "Where were you this summer? I got absolutely no letters from you. I was worried sick!" Great, there goes Hermione's mom radar. Blimey now I would have to tell them…

As I started my story, I took nervous glances at their faces, seeing the rage and anger on their faces. I prayed that the Cullens never met these two witches because what they were capable of would wipe the floors with the Cullens' sparkly arses.

To quickly get the subject off of me, I started asking Hermione and Ginny about their relationships. Hermione gave me a stare as if to say: Boys? Who has time for that? Ginny, on the other hand, was in a relationship with Mr. Dean Thomas. The rest of the night was filled with laughter, jokes, and gossip as we gave Ginny a hard time over her relationship, and moaned about our own single selves.

* * *

I woke up with a headache, bleary eyes, and a sleep-deprived mind. I would have gone back to sleep except that would mean not extracting revenge on a certain pair of twins, and drying off.

I started out by trying to catch them… but they apperated all over the place. So I popped into the kitchen to ask Mrs. Weasley a quick favor. As soon as she saw my drenched, well, everything, she immediately complied.

"Fred and George, get down here this instant" I heard her call.

"Fred and George, how dare you treat a guest like that! You two pouring water all over poor Liz is not a way for her to spend her first night back from her mission in America."

As I heard her yelling at them, I started cracking up. Sure I felt bad, but this was priceless! If only I could've seen the look on their faces!

"Now go set the table. Clean your room, and the girls' room. Then you will go find Eliza and apologize."

The boys complained for a few minutes… Until she set them straight.

I ran up to my room to wait for the twins. Hermione walked in along with Ginny. They saw my face and decided not to say a thing. The twins came in and I loved the kicked puppy faces. They offered me a box of candies. Of course they thought I couldn't tell chocolates from their products. I recognized these as Puking Pastils from their catalog they left lying around one day. Like I'm going to eat one of those. Instead I said.

"Thanks guys. Why don't you guys eat one first. It was so nice for you to buy them for me, and I would feel so selfish if I didn't insist that you both have the first bites."

Their reaction was priceless.

"Well why don't you have one first. Well of course, since we got it for you. You should, you know, eat it first."

I insisted on them having one first and so eventually they had to eat it. I mean, they were such evil geniuses that they didn't see through the whole thing and realize that I was onto them. I left the room to get a glass of water, and when I came back I saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione rolling on the floor laughing. Fred and George's faces were like Christmas trees. All reddish and green colored. Twas a shame that they would have to clean it up later.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley, attracted by the loud hollering and laughing, stormed into the room and froze when she caught site of the state of the place. and said "Fred, George did you just puke all over my carpet?"

* * *

"Order Meeting," Moody called as all of the adults in the house went towards the kitchen. I, on the other hand, tried to sneak past until I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into my dads face.

"Dad! I missed you," I murmured into his shoulder as we hugged. He simply laughed and locked my head under his arm, practically dragging me into the kitchen.

After the long and boring Order meeting, (Actually, I was kicked out for the most of it- the only part I was actually allowed to be a part of was when I told the Order my story) I walked down the hallway of Grimmauld Place determined to go to sleep after the exhausting recall.

As I was passing Harry and Ron's room two freckle-covered hands covered my eyes, and before I could scream- my mouth. I was dragged into the roomwhere a quick silencing spell was put in place.

I was released by my captors and immediately shot the twins a glare. "Now, dear Eliza-" said Fred "That hurts" finished George. I looked at the 6 kids giving me puppy dog eyes and groaned internally. I was up for a night of informing them on what happened.

"So," prompted Ginny "What happened?" "Well… They talked about things…" I trailed off.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Ron snapped. "You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm" I replied, sounding bright and cheerful.

"Seriously though I was in there for like, five minutes telling my story. Then they kicked me out and I went to walk down the hallway to go to the bathroom. Then," I paused " I was KIDNAPPED!"

Fred gave out a squeal of terror and had leapt into George's lap. The room was filled with hysterics as everyone, except Fred, struggled to gain control of their breath. I smirked at them and said, "Aw, is itty, bitty Freddie afraid of Big, Bad Liz?"

"Yes Ms. Scary" Fred responded in a baby voice, peering up at me through his eyelashes. We then took the silencing spell off of the room, as we heard footsteps outside the door.

"Kids?" Molly peeked her head around the door, " it's time to go to sleep, and tomorrow you're going to Hogwarts. Oh, and Eliza sweetheart, I took it upon myself to get your supplies for you."

I almost forgot, tomorrow was September 1st.

I went upstairs, packed up my things, remembering to look under the bed and in the drawers, and went to sleep. Dreaming of seeing old friends and meeting new ones.

I woke up feeling refreshed and hyper. I sped down the stairs and leapt over the banister on the last couple of steps. I arrived in the kitchen and sat down for a Mrs. Weasley Breakfast.

* * *

"We will be traveling by Apparition to outside the station in a nearby alley. Everyone, grab a partner." Kingsley announced, his voice echoing over the entire room.

I immediately went to my favorite cousin- Nymphadora Tonks… but call her that and you'll have a Furnunculus Spell cast upon you. Trust me, you don't want to have tons of boils appear on your skin. "Hey Tonks… What's Up?" I asked her. "Check this out," She transformed her nose into a duck beak "Awesome!"

As we Apperated to Kings Cross I took one last look at Grimmauld Place as my stomach tossed and turned, I was squeezed and squished as we Apperated to a new school year.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley, bye Padfoot, bye Tonks," I stuck my head out the window of our compartment as the train left the station.

I sat back down and looked at whom our compartment consisted of.

Neville, Luna, Harry, and I sat looking at each other. Hermione and Ron were in the prefect compartment.

As the Candy Trolley rolled around I went to get some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, when I got back I saw Harry, Luna, and Neville covered in slimy, green goo.

I fell on the ground and had I laughing fit. Then, (after one, two, maybe five minutes) I got up, wiped the tears from my eyes, and asked, "What happened here?"

* * *

**So um, you know… UPDATE! Woo! Yeah… you should**


	4. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, HoggyWarty Hogwarts

After the sorting was done, there was a major head turner for most. What happened to the food?

Yes, that was our main question… After the long summer, coming back to our home (Hogwarts), after the long bus ride, into the carriage and up to the castle, we were starving. Naturally, we wanted to know were our food was.

You see, normally after the sorting ends we usually eat right after. It's been like that for every single year. There was only one problem though, Dumbledore was standing up and looked like he was about to speak.

"Darn it, I should've saved some of the candy for now. My stomach is eating itself." I whispered to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Attention everyone, attention. I am proud to announce that we will have a new healer this year, working with our own, Mrs. Pomfrey. His wife will also be taking the spot of Muggle Studies teacher. Our new healer and his wife have seven kids that will be staying here with us…" Dumbledore started.

Wait, seven kids… one healer and his wife? What is going on? Wait could it be? I wondered as the speech continued.

"I hope you all will be welcoming to our new guests. They are a very interesting breed of vampire, and have been sorted before you all got here. Please welcome, The Cullens."

Gosh darn it Dumbledore! I had the upmost respect for the Headmaster, but at the moment my inner thoughts were all cursing his insanity, or lack of, and moaning about the injustice.

I immediately turned my head to the floor, grateful that my hair was black, and my eyes were a light blue, drastically different from my Bella appearance.

"Are they?" Hermione asked me.

I nodded quickly and turned away.

"Wait a second, who's they and how do you know them?" Harry demanded to know.

"Later," I replied " I'll tell you later.

We watched the Cullens walk up on to where Dumbledore was.

"I hope you will all be kind to them. Ah yes, their houses."

"Senile old man" I muttered under my breath.

"They will all be residing in Gryffindor house."

"Great!" I said, sarcasm clearly in my voice.

I mean, how could they come back after he ditched me in the forest for Pete's sake! I mean, I guess it was apart of my mission, and I knew it would happen, but if Bella was a real person she would be outraged! They didn't even bother to say good-bye. Well, that was their choice and I certainly wasn't going to stop them! After all, I was back at Hogwarts with my real family and I wasn't going to let THEM ruin my fifth year. He said it would be like we never meet. So be it, I would ignore him and the other Cullens. Oh fine, I'll admit I was abit peeved about the way he left. No consideration!

My verdict being reached I returned to the real world when Hermione nudged me in the stomach. I noticed a short, pink-wearing, toad-like person come up to the stadium and begin to speak.

I paid no attention, going on with my inner musings until Dumbledore released us.

As we headed up to the dorms I wondered what could possibly go wrong this year. It wasn't like anyone was going to die… right?

* * *

"So," Harry asked, "who are the Cullens and how do you know them?"

We were all seated in the common room talking about what had happened last summer. As I told Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and the twins my story, they all reacted as I expected. (Well, except for Ginny and Hermione, they already knew)

The boys were threatening to kill Edward for what he did, until I reminded them that all of it was for the Order, and that I really didn't care (ok, maybe I did a little).

"Speak of the devil" George muttered, and I turned around. The Cullens were all entering through The Fat Lady.

Grateful that they couldn't possibly know that I was here (because of my changed looks) I relaxed.

Suddenly they tensed and I remembered.

What was the one thing that caught Edward's attention in Forks? Anybody? Come one people, does anyone remember? Well, let me tell you… my scent.

I realized that despite my appearance was different my scent was the same.

All at once I was thrown back on the couch and being hugged by a hyper pixie like vampire. Yes, Alice had recognized me first. Ouch, I would be bruised in the morning, I realized as I felt her stone skin smash against mine.

As she got off of me Edward rushed up to me, checked me over to see if I was okay, and crushed his freezing cold lips against mine. I was slowly growing dizzy from lack of air, and struggled to escape his iron-like arms, hitting him repeatedly, but he either didn't notice, or didn't care. Damn, I should've done an upper body course or something over the summer.

"Oi, let go of her!" everyone shouted.

"Protego" came a voice. I still couldn't speak because Edward was still kissing me, and my arms were flailing everywhere.

A shield came between me and Edward and I almost fell over in relief. As it was I stumbled into Fred, who pulled me behind him, and the rest of the gang, protectively? I thanked Harry in a whisper.

"Why aren't you letting me kiss my girlfriend?" asked Edward, in what he probably thought was an intimidating voice.

At this I stepped out from behind everyone. "Your girlfriend?" I whispered, "OH, that's right, you mean poor little Bella who you left in THE FOREST WITH NO PROTECTION AFTER BREAKING HER HEART!" At this point, I was screaming, enraged by his callousness, and his complete disregard for Bella's feelings.

"I," Edward started.

"I don't want to hear it. It's a damn good thing I'm nothing like her. Goodnight everyone. Me and Hermione are going to bed now." And with that, I pulled Hermione's arm and dragged her up the stairs with me. So that, for the next half hour while we got ready for bed, she could listen to me ranting and going on about the stinking Cullens.

Finally, I drifted off to sleep with thoughts streaking across my head, like shooting stars in the night sky. "What happens if Edward tried to win me back?" I asked myself. "Then he's going to go through his own worst nightmare." A little voice in my head responded.

* * *

Hermione's voice was the first thing I heard as I woke up.

"Aghhhh" I groggily responded.

"I said… GET UP!" The last two words were screamed directly in my ear.

"AHHHHHHH" I screamed and rolled off the bed.

"Hello floor, how are you today" I said, being face down on it. Hermione groaned and picked me up off the floor.

"I now have a bruise… Thanks Hermione" I said poking at said bruise that now covered my stomach and side. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for poking a bruise!" Hermione replied.

"Well thanks for the sympathy"

"Anytime"

"Yeah right… OW!"

"DON'T POKE AT THE BRUISE"

"Well, how was I going to know it was going to hurt?"

With that Hermione walked down the stairs and into the common room, muttering about how I was a pain in her arse.

* * *

**AN: So um, One review... Please let me know how you really feel about the new story, whether it is good or bad. Also, feel free to pick what you want to happen, and what pairings you want to occur in the story for endgame. At the moment, it's all up in the air so make sure your vote counts :) All reviews brighten up my day!**


	5. Dungeons and Bats (Of two kinds)

As we walked into The Great Hall I noticed that none of the Cullens were there.

_Hmm… interesting_. I thought to myself. They were probably hunting.

The whole school was gossiping about the Cullens. It went mostly like this:

Most Girls: Oh I wish I could be more like the Cullen girls… The Cullen boys are so hot… Is one of them single?

And so on and so forth, meanwhile the boys were thinking

Most Boys: Oh MAN! Those Cullen babes are HOT!... Wow, wonder where those dudes got their muscles… Wait, is MY girl looking at them…

I mean, I guess I should've predicted it. The Cullens drew attention to themselves wherever they were. They were just **that** perfect.

Excuse me while I go barf in my mouth a little because of that statement.

* * *

As Prof. McGonagall passed out the schedules, I looked down at mine.

Eliza Black 5th year Schedule:

History of magic: 9:00-10:00

Potions: 10:00- 12:00

Herbology: 12:00-1:00

Free Period: 1:00- 3:00

Transfiguration: 3:00- 4:00

"Great… Anyone else have Double Potions 2nd block?" Harry asked.

I nodded along with Ron and Seamus who overheard the conversation. Hermione just frowned and shook her head. " Sorry, I have Ancient Runes."

Great. Now we have to go into Snape's class without someone who can tell us the answers… WE'RE DOOMED!

* * *

As we walked into Snape's class I couldn't help but shudder. I mean, the guy acts like a bat and its FREEZING in his room. I know it's probably my fault but, when Hermione pushed me on the floor, my brain cells that normally tell me its cold, died.

I walked down the creepy hallway to the dungeons with Harry and Ron. I was immediately hit with a burst of coldness. Edward (who appeared out of nowhere with creepy, sparkly, vampire, or should I say fairylike, powers) put a jacket over my shoulder and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey Bells, I saw you were cold so I thought to give you my jacket."

I simply looked at Edward, smiled, then shrugged the jacket off so it fell on the floor, and walked into the potions room without another glance backwards.

* * *

"Alright Class, I will be assigning partners today." Snape announced.

Please don't be Edward. I couldn't stand it if I had to sit next to the fairy. But no, the universe (or more accurately, Snape) hates me.

"Eliza with Edward, sit in the back row."

Yup. Snape hates me and I am going to have the BEST YEAR EVER in potions… Please tell me you noticed the sarcasm. Yes, no, maybe? Good!

" This is going to be an amazing year Bella. We are in the same house, and we are potions partners." Edward said.

"Look, I really hate the name Bella so if you stopped saying it then maybe possibly I could forgive you," At this he looked hopeful "but its 99.9999999999% I won't" I finished.

"So what do I call you?" "Not my problem, sucks for you!"

He got the hint after that and left me alone to make our potion, thank gosh!

I walked out of the room with Ron and Harry, not bothering to look at Edward or say goodbye.

I checked my schedule as we walked down the halls. "Yay! Herbology!" I squealed and jumped up and down; slinging my arms around the two boys before catching the pointed look Harry gave me. "What? It was not my fault that the baby plant died last year!" I exclaimed.

"Liz, you're the only one who took care of that plant!" replied Ron. "Well then." And I turned my back on them, and walked with a pout to the greenhouse.

I enjoyed Herbology mostly because of my partner. Ever since first year I have had Neville as my partner. It balanced out evenly since I had no talent whatsoever with plants and he was a freaky genius with a flower or cactus. Neville and I spent the class period talking about our summer, and I was reminded of how nice he was. He had spent the summer with his gran, per usual, and I vaguely described my summer without many details, not wanting to put him in any danger or trouble.

I said goodbye to Neville and headed to my free period. I normally spent my free period by the lake with whoever had the free period with me. I guess I should find out, I thought wearily and headed to the tree next to the lakeside.

I sat wearily against the tree overlooking the lake as my time for free period started to dwindle. I saw Fred and George playing with the squid in the lake, getting soaked in the process, and soon enough they began to head over to me, both dripping like a dog. I began to feel anxious, and cautiously got up and began to run the opposite way. The twins soon caught up due to their long legs, and quickly picked me up and carried me to the water, as I was shrieking all the way. They eventually dumped me in, and it was my turn to chase after them. Not stopping till I had effectively soaked both of them, I felt pride until I felt the gooey mud drip down my hair and onto my back. That started another round of shrieking and chasing.

* * *

Time passed by fast and soon we were in the common room again. Fred, George, and I were lounging on the sofa in front of the fire chatting.

"So, how was Transfiguration?" George asked.

"Meh," Was my answer. "How were Umbridge and DADA?"

"That women is such a…" Fred trailed off.

"That bad?" I questioned

"Worse! She doesn't" "Let us use wands in her class" "It's all theory and boring stuff!" The twins finished for each other.

"I don't have it until tomorrow thank goodness" I replied.

"We're going to go and check on some of our products for the shop kay? We'll be right back."

I watched them leave. I was 100% supportive of their hopes of owning a joke shop. I had even helped come up with the name: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Okay, so maybe I didn't help at all with the name… You got me. Can I help it if I'm not imaginative when put on the spot?

I heard The Fat Lady's portrait squeak open and turned to look. It was the Cullen girls. Joy! Not!

"Bella! We missed you so much! I mean, like, we totally were like sad because we had to leave and I, like, totally missed you!" a very high bell-like voice squealed then ran and gave me a hug.

Alice. The girl I considered to be like a sister missed me. Me being the person they left in the woods with the excuse that Edwierdo didn't love anymore.

I snorted in disbelief and pried her off of me so that she sat next to me on the couch and repeated what I had told Edwierdo.

"My name isn't Bella. I hate that name. You can call me either Liz or Eliza."

I was feeling nice to the girls in front of me, sure Rosalie had been nothing but mean to me, yet that was only because she thought I would tell people about them being vampires, I would do the same if it had been me in her place... Maybe. Alice was like a sister to me and I thought that I should forgive the two. After all, it wasn't like I didn't know they were going to leave, that **was** part of the mission. So, I told them about the real me. Eliza Black.

* * *

AN: So... One review. If you don't like it, say so. If you don't like it, say so. JUST PLEASE SAY SOMETHING. I die without reviews. They inspire me and you always have a chance to tell me what you want to happen and I will try to use it! Also, remember to tell me what pairings you would like! I am open to most pairings


	6. Heavy Heart and a Stinging Hand

**Wow... I am so sorry for how long it has been. There really isn't any excuse other than lack of inspiration and laziness. So inspire me by reviewing? My attempt at pleading is pathetic. Alright so**

**Disclaimer: I am not a multi-millionare and the only thing that has been published of mine was a story I wrote in fifth grade for the newspaper... **

* * *

"I was born to Emmaline Vance and Sirius Black. It was just a fling; they weren't married or anything. When I was born I was given to my father by my mother's mum. Death Eaters killed my mom.

I grew up with the Weasleys. Molly was like my mother and until 3rd year I thought she was. Then in 3rd year I learned that Sirius Black was my father and innocent of his crimes. Instead the traitor and murderer was Peter Pettigrew, an old, so-called friend of my father's and Harry's father. Pettigrew was the one who betrayed the Potters, killed 12 muggles, and framed my father going as far as to cut his own finger of as evidence of his own death.

Then in 4th year the Triwizard Tournament took and Barty Crouch Jr., who posed as our DADA teacher Mad-eye Moody, entered Harry into the competition. At the end of the Triwizard Tournament Harry was transported to a graveyard where he witnessed Voldemort being resurrected.

This year people are ridiculing Harry and Dumbledore because they can't accept the fact that Voldemort is back. And that, so far, is my life" I finished.

Alice and Rosalie just stared at me as I ended the story. I was shocked as I felt Rosalie's ice cold arms wrapped around me in a hug.

"I am so sorry Bel- oops I mean Eliza that I was so rude. It's just that, well I was jealous of you being human, and that you could have kids." If I thought that statement was weird, I certainly hope I didn't show it, my job was to get them to my side, not push them away.

"It's okay Rosalie, I understand. It's just that now Edward is being so annoying and he's trying to win me back when in reality what I want is to be left alone by him!"

I felt so frustrated! Then Alice spoke up.

"Me and Rose will speak to him for you."

I thanked them and went up to bed seeing as it was already 2'o clock in the morning. I assumed that the twins had crashed before they could come back down. And so, I climbed up to the dormitories with a lighter heart knowing that Alice and Rose would give Edwierdo a talk.

I woke up exhausted. Then I realized, 'great I have DADA today and according to the twins, this should be good.'

As I made my way to The Great Hall with Hermione we started talking about what we thought DADA would be like.

"Fred and George told me there would be no wands in the lesson." I remarked.

"That's absurd!" Hermione replied, "It's DADA not History of Magic, we have to be allowed to use wands, it's just not logical if we don't."

"Whatever"

By that time we were in The Great Hall and I was FAMISHED.

* * *

As we finished breakfast we headed off to Umbridge's class. I got my first good look at her and I couldn't believe my eyes! She was gorgeous… Haha, haha, not. She was the most repulsive, toad-like wo**man** I had ever met. Her high simpering laugh sent shivers go down my spine and I cringed at the sound as she introduced herself.

"Good Morning Class." She said

Nobody replied except for a couple of muttering.

"Now that won't do. Louder please, and one more time now class."

"Good Morning Professor Umbridge." We responded rolling our eyes.

As we started reading I dozed off and started doodling until my partner, Paravati Patil nudged me out of my trance-like state. I jolted awake and almost fell off my seat if it weren't for the fact that Umbridge was one table ahead of us, spouting Ministry rubbish about how Voldemort wasn't back, gave Harry a detention, and made Harry go to Professor McGonagall. That's what made me snap.

"He is back! Dumbledore says so, and Harry saw him!" I shouted ignoring Hermione's subtle shakes of the head. Despite what I said she just simpered and gave me detention after Harry.

"Ms. Black, Detention and 10 points from Gryffindor for supporting utter rubbish!"

* * *

"The lady's a witch! Oh you know what I mean!" I declared catching the looks from Hermione and Ron as I stalked down the hallway fuming. "She shouldn't be allowed in school!"

* * *

I sat in the niche with my back against the wall. I thought it to be at least 1 'o clock in the morning. I looked down at my hand and grimaced, the words bleeding freely. I should probably go to Hermione and the others waiting in the common room so I can get something for my hand.

If you haven't caught on, my detention with Umbridge hadn't gone well and that idiotic, moronic, man of a woman had made me carve my hand with a blood quill! Of course, I realized that something was up once Harry had come out with a sympathetic glance and saying: "Don't show fear or pain" I had puzzled over that until I had seen what that bloody quill had done to my hand. At first I thought I was doing lines writing "I will not support liars and spread lies." Simple enough, yeah? No! That quill carved into my hand those 8 words over and over biting into my skin.

I finished my self pity session and got up to go to the common room with a heavy heart and a stinging hand.

* * *

**Please review with any constructive criticism, comments, flames, or any ideas of where you want to see this story go on to. If you have any preferred pairings give me a holler cause I don't even know what's happening with it :/**


End file.
